


Awakening

by thedailythoughtsoftsugumi



Series: SayoLisa Series [3]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gay Awakening, confession but not really, first kiss but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi
Summary: Lisa and Sayo hangs out after practice, what events will transpire?
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo & Imai Lisa, Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Series: SayoLisa Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713487
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiasPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/gifts).



"Kanaetai yume kachitore ima sugi ni! SHOUT!" Yukina and the rest of Roselia pants heavily as they finished performing BLACK SHOUT. 

"Ok. We will practice until here today." Yukina transitions from her fiery, passionate voice to her usual monotone voice. 

"Thank god...my arm hurts...I mean! The mana that lies deep within me has been...has been..." Ako looked over at Rinko for help.

"...depleted..." Rinko whispered to Ako in her ear.

"DEPLETED! Muhahaha..." Ako did her usual hand sign and closed one of her eyes as she tries to laugh menacingly.

"Stop messing around Udagawa-san. We have to vacate the studio in 5 minutes, someone is going to use this room." Sayo sighs and shook her head. She unplugs the AMP from her guitar and walked towards her guitar bag that lies at the corner of the room.

"Ahaha...Sayo, relax...we can finish packing in a minute~ Anyway, here are some cookies for you guys!" Lisa smiled and handed out bags of cookies to the members.

"Thank you Lisa-nee!!!" Ako took the cookies out of the bag and started munching on them.

"Thank you, Lisa." Yukina smiled a little as she took the cookies.

"Thank you, Imai-san." Rinko and Sayo nodded as they took the cookies.

"Everyone, it is no problem. By the way, do you guys want to grab dinner together? There is a new ramen store that opened downtown~" Lisa asked chirpily. She carefully slid her bass into her bag.

"Sorry, Lisa. I am going out with my family tonight. I can't join you all for dinner." Yukina shook her head. 

"Lisa-nee....sorry! Me and Rinrin have a limited time quest on NFO tonight...we can't join you for dinner..." Ako cried out. Rinko nodded silently as she stood beside Ako.

Lisa sighs as she gave a disappointed look. She slung her bass bag over her shoulder.

"Imai-san, I can go with you. I have no plans tonight and I am supposed to settle my own dinner outside by myself today." Sayo's voice came over from behind Lisa.

"Sayo? Thank you!!" Lisa gave Sayo a tight hug.

"Ahem, Imai-san. You are hugging me too tight." Sayo cleared her throat. Although Sayo seems like she didn't want Lisa to hug her out of nowhere, her face was flushed red.

"Ahh!! Sorry, Sayo!! I was too excited...ahaha...I really wanted to try out the new place..." Lisa let go immediately and laughs awkwardly.

"...No problem...let us go. Please lead the way." Sayo gestured for Lisa to walk in front.

"Lisa-nee, Sayo-san, enjoy yourselves! Byebye!" Ako waved goodbye to the couple. Yukina and Rinko also did a little wave.

"We will! Bye guys~" Lisa smiled and waved back as she started walking towards the exit. Sayo followed behind closely.

* * *

"Ahhhhh! That is so satisfying! The ramen is soo gooood! I am so full now~" Lisa heaved a sigh of satisfaction. She rubs her stomach as she leaned back on her chair. 

"This ramen is indeed tasty." Sayo dabs her mouth with the napkin. She took a few tiny sips from the cup of green tea in front of her.

"Where are you going after this, Sayo?" Lisa asked curiously.

"I am going home." Sayo replied in her monotone voice.

"Ehh? That is so boring...Sayo...why not we take a walk around here? I heard there is a good spot near here where we can see the stars~"

"...I guess...that is fine." Sayo was a bit hesitant but she agreed to follow Lisa.

"Yayy~ Sayo, let's go!" Lisa was chirpy again. 

"Imai-san, we haven't paid yet." Sayo shook her head.

"Ah you're right! I almost forgot ahaha..." Lisa scratches her head and let out an awkward laugh. They paid for their meal and left the ramen restaurant.

* * *

Sayo and Lisa are in the middle of an open field. There is no one around them.

"Is this really the place you were talking about?" Sayo was rather doubtful.

"Uhm...I think so...Tsugumi actually was the one who told me about this place..." Lisa tried to keep her composure. She was not sure herself too. The evening sky above them was a burning scarlet red as the sun begins to set. Sayo sighs. She lay down her bag and her guitar on the grass patch. 

"I guess we will wait to find out..." Sayo sits down on the grass patch.

"Ahahaha yea..." Lisa sits down beside Sayo. She also places her bag and bass beside her. There was an awkward silence as they both waited for the sun to set. Sayo stared into the distance as if thinking about something.

"Ne...Sayo..." Lisa broke the silence.

"Yes, Imai-san?" Sayo turned over to look at Lisa.

"Say...if I kiss you right now...do you think we will...fall in love?" Lisa asked as she giggled.

"W-What?! T-That is i-impossible! W-Why would you say something so...so...embarassing!" Sayo stuttered as she could feel her ears burning up. Blood rushed up to her face and lightly dyed her cheeks red. 

"Eh? Why not?" Lisa smiled smugly. She likes seeing Sayo lose her usual composure. 

"B-Because...we both are girls..." Sayo looked away. Her face now is already completely flushed. 

"What is wrong with that? Being lesbians is fine, isn't it?" Lisa continues teasing Sayo.

"Y-Yea but...I am not..." Sayo refused to look Lisa in the eyes. She was still stuttering. She has completely lost her calmness. 

"Really~?" Lisa smiled menacingly. She turns Sayo's head around gently to face her. Lisa gazed into Sayo's deep green eyes. Sayo's eyes widen, her heart thumping furiously. Lisa started leaning in closer and closed her eyes. She puckered her lips, ready to kiss Sayo. Sayo was flustered, she didn't know how to react. Everything seems to be in slow motion as Sayo could feel her heart is almost jumping out of her mouth. Sayo did not know what has gotten over her as she closed her eyes, ready to accept Lisa's incoming kiss. 

"Kidding~" Lisa laughed as she pulls away. She opened her eyes and sees Sayo closing her eyes. "Sayo?"

Sayo opened her eyes. She immediately looks away.

_What was I thinking? What just happened? Am I..._

"Sayo...did you just..."

"N-Nothing! T-That was nothing!" Sayo tried to stop Lisa from completing her sentence. "Look! The stars!" Sayo pointed into the night sky. The sky was glittering as it is almost entirely filled with stars.

"Wahhhh!!! So pretty!!!" Lisa stared above in awe. She lay down on the grass patch as she stared upwards into the night sky. Her face, an expression of pure happiness. Sayo lay down beside Lisa. But her eyes were not into the night sky, it was on Lisa.

"Sayo~ They are so pretty right?" Lisa smiled brightly as she pointed at the stars.

"Mhm...really pretty..." Sayo smiled as she stares at Lisa. At that moment, she knew she has fallen in love with this girl laying beside her. 

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is given by DiasPenguin~


End file.
